


Karma

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This was something they’d come up with back in freshman year of college.  Whenever they needed it – because someone wasn’t taking no for an answer, because they needed a ‘date’ for a dance to avoid getting hit on, because they needed a girlfriend to get someone to back off – they’d use each other.  It worked and it was nice to have a failsafe, knowing that if she ever needed a fake relationship, Erica was there.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

“Did it hurt?”

Lydia gathered every last ounce of patience she had in a tight little ball in her belly and turned away as the bartender started to pour her drink, looking at the guy who had just sidled up next to her. 

Maybe a couple of inches taller than her (and her heels added three inches to her usual 5’3), compact with thinning blond hair and light brown eyes. Cute, objectively, but the smarmy smile on his face just gave her the creeps. 

“Did what hurt?” she asked blandly, already knowing the answer.

He moved closer, arm bracketing her at the bar. “When you fell from heaven, babe.”

“Wow,” she nodded, lips pressing together briefly. “Original.” She stepped back without subtlety, refocusing her attention on the bar, and caught his look of irritation from the corner of her eye.

“Got us talking though,” he pointed out, fingers tapping the bar close to where her hand lay against the cool cherry wood. “Maybe it’s destiny...or karma...something like that.”

“Karma...right, I did run that cat over last week.” 

Message _not_ received, apparently. Warm, minty-fresh breath washed over her cheek as he moved closer. _Ugh_. The club was full and her night had just got going; she didn’t want to deal with someone who couldn’t take no for an answer right now. They were out to cheer Allison up after her break up; she wanted a night out with the girls, not cheesy pick up lines and moist breath.

Music pulsed through her, jerking her heartbeat in rhythm with the bass as the bartender set her vodka and orange in front of her. She reached into her purse, knocking aside lipstick and her keys to grab her wallet.

“I got this,” Minty Fresh said with a smug grin, reaching into his pocket. “A lady should never buy her own drink,” he added with a wink her way.

That little ball of patience exploded. Gritting her teeth, she slapped money down on the bar and turned. 

“Listen. I’m not interested. Back off.”

He gave a kicked puppy look, but unlike a dog, he apparently couldn’t follow simple orders. Instead of walking away, he moved closer. 

“Come on, babe. One dance.”

She was about five seconds from kneeing him in the groin when his gaze snapped over her shoulder, eyes widening slightly, and then there were arms wrapping around her waist, a warm body pressing against her from behind.

Lips brushed against her ear as a low, throaty voice asked, “This guy bothering you, baby?”

Lydia couldn’t help but smile at the look on the guy’s face. She imagined what he saw: Erica, in all her glory: all wild blonde curls, short leather skirt, red lipstick and five inch platforms. He was right to be scared. Erica was _fierce_ and she knew the werewolf was glaring right at him as her fingers danced over the bare skin of Lydia’s arms.

“Oh, him? Nope. You want a drink, sweetheart?” Lydia turned, wrapping her arms around Erica’s waist, and the blonde’s hands settled on her hips as she drew her closer.

“There’s something else I want.” She dipped her head, running her lips over Lydia’s jaw, sliding a knee between hers as she kissed down her neck, and Lydia closed her eyes, tilting her head back.

There was a disgusted sound from behind them. “Figures,” Minty Fresh muttered and Lydia watched as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Lydia grinned and stepped back. “Thanks.”

Erica shrugged, nudging past her to get to the bar. “No problem.”

Lydia rubbed at her neck, removing any traces of lipstick, and grabbed her drink before returning to the booth their group had claimed close to the dance floor.

This was something they’d come up with back in freshman year of college. Whenever they needed it – because someone wasn’t taking no for an answer, because they needed a ‘date’ for a dance to avoid getting hit on, because they needed a girlfriend to get someone to back off – they’d use each other. It worked and it was nice to have a failsafe, knowing that if she ever needed a fake relationship, Erica was there. 

Just...sometimes she wished the relationship wasn’t so...fake.

 

_Coffee_. 

It was the one thought in Lydia’s mind as she left class. 7am classes were the bane of her existence. Sighing, she gripped the strap of her bag as she headed towards the campus coffee place. 

She’d just decided on getting a muffin with her coffee when she caught sight of Erica. She was stood on the grass, talking to a girl with a bouncy ponytail and shorts, smiling with teeth as she held up her phone to show the girl something. Lydia’s heart sank slightly until Erica’s gaze caught hers and held.

Two taps of slim fingers against Erica’s thigh.

They’d done this enough times that the gesture was familiar. Lydia switched direction, walking towards them, and when Erica offered a bright smile, the other girl turned, looking at Lydia.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Lydia tucked herself against Erica’s side – even though she was wearing flat boots and Lydia was wearing heels, she was _still_ slightly taller – and slipped her hand into the back pocket of the werewolf’s jeans. “How was Spanish?”

Erica smiled, brushing a kiss against Lydia’s temple. “It was good. Getting some coffee?”

She tilted her chin to offer her a big smile. “You know me so well.”

“Well, I do love you.”

Lydia hated how her heart tripped slightly at the words, even though she knew they weren’t real. She didn’t let her smile falter, just pressed closer to nuzzle Erica’s jaw. 

“Who’s this?” she asked, looking at the brunette opposite them.

“Carolyn,” Erica replied, fingers stroking Lydia’s side. “She’s in my Spanish class. I was just telling her all about you -.”

“All good things, I hope,” Lydia interrupted, and they both gave a soft, cheesy laugh. The _look at us we’re a couple laugh_ that they’d perfected, the one that pissed people off.

“Always,” the blonde replied. “She didn’t believe I had a girlfriend.” She flashed Lydia the photo she’d been showing Carolyn; it was one they’d taken together to help back up their fake relationship story, the two of them in cozy pajamas on Lydia’s bed, kissing each other deeply.

“I could have sworn I saw you at a party last weekend,” Carolyn frowned. “Kissing some guy.”

Erica’s hand tightened slightly around Lydia’s waist, but the banshee just smiled. She’d become good at lying on the spot. 

“Couldn’t have been me,” she replied easily. “Me and Erica were at hers, we were...well. I’m sure you can imagine.” She giggled, leaning against Erica, and the blonde looked down, whisky eyes all soft and warm and adoring before she looked up at Carolyn.

“Did you still want my number?” Erica asked innocently. “For the study group?”

“Oh, um,” her ponytail bounced as she shook her head. “I think I’ll just make a group on Facebook. I’ll add you to it.”

“Sure,” Erica smiled. “Sounds good.”

Carolyn nodded slightly, a tight smile on her face, and offered a little wave and a ‘nice to meet you’ Lydia’s way before walking off. Lydia waited until she disappeared into the cafe before pulling away from Erica. She looked up at her.

“Why didn’t you just say no?” 

“I did,” Erica replied, wordlessly taking Lydia’s heavy bag as they walked together. “She’s...insistent.”

“Why didn’t you threaten to rip her throat out?” Lydia laughed.

“She’s nice,” Erica replied, voice softer. “I didn’t want to upset her. I’m just...not interested.”

“Oh.” Lydia said. “Well, it worked.”

“Yeah,” Erica nodded. “Thanks.”

Lydia smiled up at her, feeling all warm and happy as Erica smiled back, and she almost leaned in to kiss her, wanting to slide her fingers through those silky curls.

“Well, I’ve got to get to class,” Erica handed Lydia her bag. “I’ll see you later.”

“Right, sure,” she nodded quickly. “Later.”

Erica smiled and turned, walking away, and Lydia stood outside the cafe, watching her go with her heart sinking into her belly. 

 

“I got you a muffin.” 

Lydia bit back a smile, looking over Mason. He was in her study group, tall and freckled and sweet, and he smiled toothily as he held out a chocolate muffin.

It was almost midnight; finals had started and they’d taken up residence in the library to cram for their exam. She’d dressed in comfy clothes and she would have felt ugly, except everyone else was dressed the same. 

“Thanks.” She accepted the muffin, taking a bite and washing it down with the dregs of her coffee.

“So,” Mason said as he sat down next to her. “What are your plans after finals?”

“Sleep for maybe eighteen hours,” Lydia replied dryly. “Then panic about whether I’ve passed or not.”

“Very similar to mine,” Mason replied with a grin. “But there’s this party I was thinking of going to, if you wanted to come with me?”

Lydia tilted her head, considering. He looked so hopeful, all big blue eyes and a sweet grin, and she couldn’t help her own lips curling up in an answering smile.

“Mason...”

“Hi, baby. How’s studying going?”

Lydia looked up, surprised, as Erica approached. It didn’t surprise her that Erica was midnight cramming too, but she didn’t think she’d been giving off _help me_ vibes, and she hadn’t given their usual signal for Erica to swoop in. Still, she couldn’t help her own smile as the other girl winked at her.

“I need maybe five shots of espresso,” Lydia replied, “Maybe a coffee IV.”

Erica snorted, setting a travel mug and a brown bag on the table. “Latte and a lemon tart.”

“My favorites,” Lydia perked up, surprised but pleased. “Thanks.”

Mason blinked, looking between them. “Um...”

“Hi,” Erica sat down opposite them. “I’m Erica, Lydia’s girlfriend.”

He blinked, but then he smiled a genuine, polite smile and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Mason.”

Erica shook his hand, then tugged a book out of her bag. When it became clear she wasn’t going anywhere, Lydia quit trying to puzzle her out, frowning in confusion as she turned her attention back to her laptop, nibbling at the lemon tart. 

After half an hour, Mason packed up his stuff. He offered them both a smile and a goodnight before heading out, and Lydia waited until the doors swung shut behind him before looking at Erica.

“What -?” she started, but the blonde was already leaning across the table, cupping Lydia’s face and –

Kissing her.

Lydia let out a muffled noise, but closed her eyes, quickly kissing her back and sighing softly as Erica’s lips brushed over her own. It was soft and sweet and, unfortunately, quick, and Lydia chased the taste of Erica’s lipgloss with her tongue as she leaned back slightly.

“He’s gone,” she pointed out. “You didn’t have to pretend.”

“I know. And I wasn’t pretending.”

_Oh_.

Warmth bloomed in Lydia’s chest and she couldn’t help her grin, little butterflies fluttering in her belly when Erica gave her an answering smile.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
